Donas y sukombu
by poeftme
Summary: La balanza la mueve ella cada vez que quiere y como se le antoja, no por nada tiene a dos sádicos tras de sí.


**D** onas y sukombu

 _Yuri._

 _Kagura, Nobume._

* * *

¿Por qué era amable conmigo? Esa chica no me conocía, no sabía nada de mí. Entonces... ¿Cómo pudo darse cuenta? ¿Cómo notó que estaba llorando?

No merecía esa amabilidad, no de parte de alguien como ella.

Si es así, ¿por qué acepté ser su amiga? ¿Por qué no me despego de ella cada vez que la veo? ¿Por qué siento que el que esté al lado mío es lo mejor que me sucedió en todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué mi estómago se oprime cuando no está y la añoro como si no la hubiese visto en años, cuando la vi hace sólo unas horas?

Es la primera persona a la que pude llamar _amiga._

Pero al ser la primera vez que sentí eso de otra persona que no fuera Isaburo, esa amabilidad la confundí con otra cosa; sus abrazos me dejaban una calidez especial, no era lo mismo que antes, en donde no me incomodaba, en donde sentía felicidad y no nervios al ser abrazada. Creí que era la única especial para ella, que sólo fue amable conmigo; en el fondo lo sabía, ella era amable con todos, por eso acepté ser su amiga, porque vi su amabilidad. Me confundía el sentir molestia al verla ser amable con alguien más, sabía que sólo éramos amigas, que sentir más que eso era imposible, por el hecho de que su amabilidad era con todos, no era sólo hacía una persona. No podía confundir los sentimientos, no podía mezclarlos, éramos _amigas,_ ella seguramente tendría muchos amigos más, no le daría un trato diferente a nadie. Eso decía, hasta que apareció _él_. La única persona a la que trataba diferente; su trato de 'odio' era envidiable. No que deseara su odio, pero se podía ver que su relación era especial; deseaba tener ese tipo de relación con ella. Ese chico lo sabía, yo también lo sabía, lo que sentíamos ambos por ella. Él hacía cada movimiento con intención de delatarme, y yo no me quedaría atrás; era su amiga, podía moverme como quería, sin rebasar los límites. Este juego continuó, el punto final sería cuando ella diera el paso: _él o yo_.

Él había dicho cosas de hacerla suya, de maltratarla, de que la tendría a sus pies, eso bastó para que fuera hacía él con la intención de matarlo, pero ella nos detuvo. Miro hacía ambos, sonrió, su sonrisa fue tan cálida, sabía en ese momento que había puesto el mismo rostro que aquel chico, me miró extraño y giró su cabeza; ella podía producir esa clase de reacciones incluso en alguien como él, seguramente lo mismo pensó él de mí. Le dijo un buen par de groserías a aquel chico, noté en ese momento que la balanza había subido a su suerte, la mía se hundía cada vez más. Ella se giró de nuevo, me miró, me sonrió, y volvió a mirarlo; puedo asegurar que también le sonrió, le dijo que no peleara conmigo porque soy su muy importante _amiga_ , él se quejó entre dientes y se fue, ella volvió hacía a mí, me abrazó y me sonrió una vez más. Me dijo que el chico era un idiota, pero que era buena persona. En ese momento sentí que caía más hondo, cada vez más bajo, más profundo; ella me miró, me vio triste y me dijo que podía decirle cualquier cosa, que estaría para mí, me sonrió nuevamente, esa sonrisa que me mostró era diferente a la otra -a las otras que me había dado- en ese momento sentí que nuevamente la balanza se movía a mi favor. Cada sonrisa que ella daba sea dirigida a él o a mí movía de forma drástica la balanza; ella controlaba el peso de nuestros sentimientos, estábamos igualados, por eso entendí que para que ella me diera toda la atención se necesitaba más. En ese juego ella controlaba el peso, había que ganarla, ella no era fácil, por eso me di cuenta que el juego apenas había comenzado. En ese momento me sonrió una vez más, de nuevo, me abrazaba con más fuerza mientras me decía algo sobre ir a comer donas y sukombu. La balanza se había movido una vez más -a favor mío-, controló, otra vez, el peso de mis sentimientos, que se agrandaban más con cada sonrisa o palabra que me diera.

* * *

 **[Notas finales]**

 _No me gusta esto, en lo absoluto. Y es que es un fic viejo (por allá en el 2015, donde recién empezaba) que decidí editar y subir más por subir de esta pareja que por otra cosa. En fin, si alguien puede disfrutarlo lo voy a querer un poco más (a pesar de que por haberlo escrito en sí ya le tengo cariño)._

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
